Emma
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: A heart touching story about a friend that Yami made all on his own. There IS puzzleshipping in this, minor hints at Polar, Perservere, Ardent, and Tender shipping. :) Enjoy :) Rated T for language and character death :)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, you guys, Yami is writing this story! :)**

**Yugi: And this does have puzzleshipping in it :)**

**Me: This story is meant to inspire/comfort/make you feel those feelings :)**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters, Emma however is one of her own creations.**

**Me: And now, everyone, meet...**

**Emma**

**By: Yami Sennen**

Emma was a kind, sweet girl. She came into the game shop one day. I could tell by the way she looked that she was sick. I walked over and smiled at her, Aibou was still at college, and I was at home with grandpa taking care of the game shop. Emma smiled back at me, of course at the time I didn't know her name. I noticed her mother and father standing over by the door, the mother looked as if she had been crying. "My name is Yami" I said to Emma.

"Hi Yami, my name is Emma" she smiled sweetly at me. Her long blonde hair, hung down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a black v-neck sweater, light blue blue jeans, and brown sandles. Her honey brown eyes were glittering with life even though her frail body showed that she was very sick.

"It's very nice to meet you Emma, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for a game to play while I'm in the hospital" she looked as if she were holding back tears. One of the tears slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm such a weakling" she said quietly.

I put my left hand on her right shoulder and gave her an understanding, sympathetic look. "Crying doesn't show weakness Emma. It shows courage and strength."

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, she looked at me with a greatful look in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. "I don't have any friends that come to visit me in the hospital" she said quietly. "I came here to get a game so that I have something to do" she wiped her tears away.

I knew that she needed a friend. "Emma, I'll tell you what. You tell me what hospital you're in, and I'll come visit you."

"Really Yami? You would do that?" Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes, yes I would."

"Okay, I'm in Domino City hospital, room 301, you can come over whenever you want" she was so happy.

I chuckled at her expression. "Okay, but we should probably have something to do, that way we don't just end up talking, we can have fun at the same time."

"Okay! What all do you do?"

"I mostly play Duel Monsters, but that was a while ago. I like trying new things though. So you pick out ANYTHING you want to do, and we can have fun."

"Okay!"

"I'll be by tomorrow."

"Okay, goodbye Yami!" She waved as she walked out the door. I didn't notice it at the time, but her mother had sent her out the door with her father, while she stopped me.

"E-Excuse me?" She said shakily.

I turned around and looked at her. Her blue eyes were still watery, her face still young looking despite the bags that were under her eyes. Her blonde hair hanging just below her shoulders. She was wearing a black zip-up jacket, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. "Yes?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you had with my daughter. Are you really going to come and visit Emma?"

I smiled, I knew that she was worried I was lying. "I really am. I just have to make sure that my grandfather will be okay while I'm gone visiting her."

She smiled, it wasn't a smile that touched her eyes, but it was a smile that told me her worries were somewhat relieved. "Emma has cancer. She doesn't have long to live. They let her out today long enough to come get a game, and Emma said that she used to see this shop all the time. She wanted to come here and pick out a game."

The words that she had just said sent a chill through me. I just realized the reality of this situation. That young girl was going to die, and in a last minutes hope, she chose to reach out to me.

"Emma is such a sweetheart, she smiles brightly at everyone she meets. For being sixteen, she's very mature for her age. We're so glad that we've gotten to say goodbye to her. Theres a lot of people out there that don't get to say goodbye to their children."

"I understand. I promise you that I will be there to visit Emma. I know that right now she needs a friend, and I'll be that friend."

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea what this will mean to Emma. Or what it means to me" A stray tear fell down her cheek.

I placed my right hand on her left shoulder. "I don't know exactly what you're going through. I do know what it's like to lose someone you care about. I lost someone that I care about for a little bit, the difference is, I got him back. The point is, I understand what it feels like to lose someone you care about."

She smiled at me. "Thank you so much. My husband and I are forever greatful to you."

"It's no problem at all. Just help Emma find something fun to do when I come visit."

"I will, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Have a great day, and take care of Emma."

"I will. Have a good day Yami."

"You too."

I waved at her as she left. Aibou came home later that day and I had already closed up shop and went upstairs. I was lying across his bed in his room, my feet up on the wall and my head hanging off the edge. I wasn't really paying attention, I had been dazing out for a while after talking to Emma and her mother. Yugi stopped beside me, bent down and turned his head to the side so he was looking at me the same way I was looking at him. "Hellooo, Earth to Yami!"

I blinked "Huh? Oh sorry Aibou, I was spacing out."

"Noticed" He said standing back up. He got up on his bed and sat on his knees, straddling my hips.

I sat up and looked at him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Not much" he purred tracing his finger across my chest. Yugi and I had been together for a while. We had hugged, kissed, cuddled, and bathed together, but we hadn't yet taken that final step. Sure we got pretty close to it, but we decided to wait a little longer before we went that far.

"Right" I said, lowering my eyelids. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I put my feet down and sat up, holding him against me. I laid him down on his back, crawling on top of him. I smiled, breaking the kiss, to pull away and look at him. "I love you Aibou."

"I love you too Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi noticed the distracted look in my eye. "Yami? What's wrong?"

"Yugi... I met a girl today... Her mother said that she had cancer, she's not expected to live much longer..." I was looking to left between the mattress and the wall when I told him, so I'm not sure what his facial reaction was.

"Th-That's terrible" I heard him gasp.

"The girl is sixteen Yugi." I turned to look at him "She doesn't have any friends that come and visit her. She came here on her only day out of the hospital so she could get a game to play while she sat in her hospital bed alone."

"Poor girl" Yugi had a sad look on his face. I put my hands up on his face, bringing him in for a kiss.

"You're such a sweetheart my dear Aibou."

"And you're such a lover my dear Yami."

I chuckled, we cuddled, and fell asleep in each others arms. No one is a better lover than my dear Aibou. Anything he can do to help me or anyone else, he would do it. No matter the risk that he himself took.

**Me: Sorry, the story ended up being to long for a oneshot type story :P So it's been divided, and I divided it for Yami :P lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm posting this story all at once guys, so I hope you all like it :) I do not own YGO or any YGO characters, and Emma is of my own creation :)**

The next day I woke up around seven a.m. Aibou was still sleeping peacefully, buried deep in my chest. I moved him gently, careful not to wake him, and got out of bed. I jumped in the shower, letting the warm water wash over me for a few minutes after washing. I climbed out, dried off, towel dried my hair, and got dressed. I walked down the stairs in my socks find grandpa in the kitchen. "Morning Grandpa" I greeted.

"Good morning Yami" he said back.

"Are you going to be needing my help with anything today?"

"Well, Yugi will be here today. Other than that just stocking shelves tonight."

"Okay, well I'm going to walk around town and run a couple errands. I'll be back later okay?"

"Okay Yami. At least take some coffee with you to stay warm." He handed me a travel cup with a lid on it full of coffee.

"Thank you Grandpa" I said smiling.

"You're welcome. Be careful out there my boy."

"I will grandpa. Don't worry." I waved goodbye as I walked out the door. I heard the shower running on my way out, signaling that Yugi was in the shower. "Tell Yugi I'll be back later!" I yell to grandpa.

"Okay Yami, have fun!"

"Yep!" I walk out the door locking it again on my way out. I walk down the sidewalk with only one destination in mind. I just hoped that she was awake this early. I figured I should stop at a shop on my way there and at least get her something. But what? I mean, I just met the girl. What would a girl, in a hospital, with no friends but myself really want? Hm... Then it hit me, I knew exactly what to get her. I walked into a store, bought a few things, then I headed out the door.

I arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Once inside I began searching for Emma's room. I remembered Aibou telling me that the first number was what floor of the hospital they were on. Emma said her room was 301. That means the third floor. I began climbing up the stairs, no way was I taking the elevator. Without Aibou I didn't trust the cursed contraption, I'd probably get trapped in it.

I made it up to the third floor, walking out of the stairwell I walked up to the nurse's station. "Yes, can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Um, I'm looking for room 301, Emma's room?"

"Oh, right over there hun" she said smiling.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I walked over and knocked on the door. "Come in" came Emma's voice.

I smiled and walked in. "I brought you some stuff, I hope you don't mind."

"Wow, Yami, those flowers are so pretty!"

"I wasn't sure if you were allergic or not, but the clerk said even if you were these ones shouldn't affect you."

"Thank you." I handed her the flowers and she put them in a vase filled with water.

"I also got you this" I said holding up a bag.

"What is it?" She asked taking the bag once I handed it to her.

"Open it silly" I chuckled.

"Okay" she opened it and looked a bit confused. "Yami? Why did you get me a disposable camera and picture frames?"

I smiled "Well, I figured that you would want some pictures with your friends and family to decorate your room with."

"But Yami, I told you, I don't have friends."

"And that's where I come in."

Her smile reappeared and widened, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "You mean that Yami?"

"Of course I mean that. And I'll be here every day to do anything you want to do" I said as I sat on the bed near her waist.

She leaned up and hugged me around my rib cage. It took me by suprise at first, but I put my left arm around her, and rubbed my right hand through her hair. This poor girl had been in this hospital with no one but her family for so long. I understood now why all she wanted was to be hugged. She wanted to know that someone else cared. I may have been just a game shop employee to her yesterday, but today, I was so much more. I made her have hope, sure she cried, but they were tears of joy.

I lost track of how long I sat there, just letting the reality of having a friend soak into her. She cried for so long, but I knew that this was what she needed. "I'm sorry" she said once she had calmed down "I got your shirt wet."

I chuckled "Don't worry about it, I know it's just what you needed."

"You're right, I feel so much better. Thank you Yami."

"You're welcome. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well... I don't want you to be mad at me..." She was looking elsewhere as if she were scared to tell me what we were doing.

"Emma, I said anything, what is it?"

"Well, you see, I used to be in school to be a beautician. I used to have a bunch of friends, we'd do facials, manicures, pedicures, we'd do each other's hair, everything. But then I got diagnosed with cancer and I haven't seen my so called friends since I was admitted..." She trailed off but I knew where she was going with this conversation. She was a girl afterall.

"Well, let's do it" I said smiling.

"What?"

"Let's do it."

"Y-Yami? You would let me do all that to you?"

"Sure, and if you teach me, I'll do it with ya."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she smiled. "Thank you Yami..."

"You're welcome Emma. Now how do we do this stuff?"

Emma giggled "I have a bag over there with everything that we'll need in it."

I looked over and sure enough there was a bag hanging on the bathroom door. I walked over, picked it up, and brought it back over to the bed. I sat back down and handed her the bag. "Okay, so what's first?" I asked.

"Facials are first" she giggled. She pulled out two things that looked like sweat bands. "Okay Yami, this goes around your head like this" she said putting it around my head. The band put my bangs back out of my face along with the rest of my hair.

"I feel so silly" I chuckled. "Okay, so it goes like this" I put the other band around her head, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"Yep, good job Yami. You have to make sure that all the hair is out of the face so it doesn't get stuck to your face by the cream that you put on your face." She took a hair tie out of the bag and pulled my hair back with it, my bangs in the hair tie too. She giggled "You look suprisingly well with your hair pulled back."

"Jee thanks" I chuckled. She handed me a hair tie and I pulled her hair back. She had a great amount of hair for someone with cancer. "Now what?"

She pulled out a tube of cream. I wasn't sure what it did, but she seemed pretty excited about it. "We put this on our faces. It cleanses our pores, and makes our faces smooth."

I smiled. "Okay, sounds cool." She put the cream on my face, it felt like I was getting icing smeared on my face. "I feel like someone just threw a cake at my face."

She started giggling "Yamii, don't make me giggle, it'll get in your mouth."

"Am I NOT supposed to eat it?"

"No silly" she giggled.

"How about inhaling it, 'cause I'm pretty sure it just went up my nose."

She busted out in a fit of laughter. "Yammiiii" she said laughing.

"Just asking." She put some of the cream on my hand and I started smearing it on her face. "I now know what it feels like to be a monkey."

She tried hard not to laugh, but that one got her going. After getting all the laughs out we were finally able to get cream spread to every part of our faces. "Okay, now we have to leave it on for thirty minutes. While we wait we can do manicures though."

"Sounds good" I say smiling. She took out nail clippers from her bag.

"Okay, I'll show you how to do it first, then you can do it."

"Okay, you're the boss."

She grabbed my left hand with her left hand, and started clipping my nails with her right. Once she was done with the left hand she started on the right. "You want them clipped just to the end of the finger, any shorter and it will probably hurt. So don't go any shorter than this okay?"

"Okay" I say taking the nail clippers from her. I grabbed her left hand and began clipping her nails. Once I was done with her left hand I started on her right. We were both keeping an eye on the clock so that way we knew when our thirty minutes were up.

She put the nail clippers back in her bag and brought out a fingernail file. She began filing my fingernails so they were round at the ends. Once she was done with mine I did the same to hers. "So Yami, do you have a girlfriend?"

I smiled "Actually Emma, I have a boyfriend."

"Really?" She looked at me suprised.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"No, you just didn't come off as gay" she said smiling. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Well, we started as friends. After a four years of being together as friends, we found that we liked each other more than friends. Once we were able to go out on our own, just the two of us together, I asked him to be mine. He cried a lot when I first asked him, and I thought that I had said something wrong. But he hugged me, and kissed me, and we've been together for three years as boyfriends."

"It sounds so romantic" she said dreamily.

"You could say that I guess. Yugi just means so much to me. I feel like telling him just isn't enough. If I had the money I'd get him a present every day." I chuckled "But one he doesn't have the room for that, and two our money goes to the bills for the game shop."

"He sounds like the perfect one for you."

"I feel like he is" I say handing her the fingernail file.

"What's Yugi like Yami?" She asks pulling out something that she called a cuticle pusher. She started pushing the thing against what she said was my cuticles.

"Ah, how to describe Yugi..." I thought for a minute. "Well, he's sweet, like strawberries. Cute, like puppies. He's everything pure in the world, an angel with hidden wings. Everything that's happy. His amethyst eyes are pools of love, that I wanna swim in forever. His lips, I never wanna stop kissing them. He's like strawberries, pineapple, candies, sweets, chocolates, and love rolled up into one. With just a pinch of cinnamon..."

"Why a pinch of cinnamon?" She was smiling at my dreamy expression.

"Because he has a fiesty side. You don't see it very often, which is why it's just a pinch."

"You really love him don't you?"

I look up her smiling "Yeah, yeah I do..."

"What does Yugi look like Yami?"

"Yugi has hair kind of like mine, but without the extra bangs in the back. He has a bang that goes down in the middle of his forehead. His tips are purple instead of red, his eyes are big, innocent, and a glittering amethyst. He's built smaller than myself, and he's the sweetest person you'll ever meet" I tell her pushing her cuticles back. "What about you Emma? Have you ever had anyone special?"

"I was never really that into anyone. I never found someone that sparked my interest."

"Surely there was someone that you had a crush on... A boy or a girl that you saw as the most beautiful person you've ever seen."

"Well..."

"Yes? It's already out you can't pull it back in now" I teased.

"There was this one boy that I used to have a crush on. I haven't seen him since fifth grade though. He moved away, and I never saw him again."

"Do you regret not telling him how you felt?" I handed her the cuticle pusher. She put it away and brought out clear nail polish. Neither of our nails had anything on them, so why not?

"I used to think I would marry that kid. Then I realized, I didn't belong with him. He was from another place, halfway around the world. It would never have worked, and even if it did, when would we have time for each other? I don't chalk it up as a loss. It's just one that got away."

"Good, I'm glad that you don't regret it. Emma, if there's anything that I've learned, its that regret can keep you thinking. You'll never truely be able to stop stressing until you've put all your regrets to rest."

"Glad I don't have any regrets huh?" She laughed.

I smiled at her "Emma. I have to ask. How do you do it?"

"Do what Yami?"

"How are you able to smile even though you're facing a thing that could end your life?"

"Yami, I was always taught to live life to the fullest. The past is no longer present, the future is still unseen, and today is a gift, that's why it's called the present."

That familiar chill ran through me. Even in the face of defeat here this girl was, standing up and continuing the fight. I admired her courage, she had so much strength. I was proud to be calling her my friend. I handed her back the clear nail polish and we still had five minutes until our thirty minutes were up. "Yami? Do you have any other friends?"

I chuckled. "Actually Emma, I have journeyed many, many places. And in each of those places is a different friend that I met along the way. I have a group of friends though that have refused to leave my side, no matter what we went through."

"What are your other friends like?"

"Well, there's Joey. He's silly, crazy, and he always makes me laugh when I'm feeling down. He's a very good friend, he's always had my back when I needed help. Then there's Tea, she's a very good friend. She's very supportive, and she listens to you when you have problems, and helps you find solutions to those problems. Tristan is like Joey, he's very funny. He's like a comedy relief, he loves to flirt with Joey's sister. Serenity is Joey's sister. She's a very sweet girl, when I met her she had just had her eye surgery and hadn't had her bandages removed yet. She's very caring, and she loves to help people. Duke, well, Duke is different, I'll give him that. He's the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Mai is very motherly in a bossy way. It's her way or no way. Ryou and Malik are pretty much two in the same. Their both very kind caring people that would do anything for their friends. Bakura and Marik are the troublemakers of our group."

"Wow, your friends sound so cool. You should bring them by sometime so I can meet them."

"Malik and Marik headed back to Egypt already, but the others I'll bring in eventually" I said winking.

"Okay, it's time to wash this stuff off." She struggled to get up and I grabbed ahold of her gently and helped her to the bathroom. She told me to hold my breath as she grabbed the sprayer from the tub and sprayed me with it. By the time it was all washed off I was soaked and she was laughing. "Oh my goodness, I did NOT mean to soak you down like that."

I was laughing and dripping wet. "Sure you didn't."

She's bent over holding her sides from laughing so much. "Oh my gosh, hahaha that is so funny."

I wrapped my arm around her stomach afraid that she would fall. "Yeah, now lets wash yours off." She closed her eyes and held her breath while I sprayed her off. "Now what?" I ask. We're both dripping wet, and laughing.

"Now a picture" she says pulling out the camera. We both smile, she wraps her left arm around me, I wrap my right arm around her and do a thumbs up with my left arm between us. We both end up laughing after she takes the picture.

"Okay, now c'mon back to bed." I gently guide her back to her bed, careful not let her slip and fall. I sit her back up in her bed and cover her back up.

"That was so much fun" she giggled.

I chuckled and sat back down on her bed. "Yeah, yeah it was."

"And I'm one picture closer to filling all these picture frames."

I smiled "Yep. And I'll be glad to help you fill them."

"Thank you so much Yami, you'll never know how much this means to me" she wrapped me in a tight hug, and I hugged her back.

We sat and talked for the rest of the time, mostly about nothing. It was around five p.m. and I knew the game shop would be closing soon. Emma had just got done eating her dinner, and she started yawning. "Well, Emma, you should get some sleep. I have to go restock the game shop, and help grandpa make supper for Yugi. I'll be back tomorrow." I took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down my phone number. "Emma, this is my number, you call me if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING."

"Is it your cell phone? Or house phone?"

"Cell phone, I finally learned how to work the blasted thing."

She giggled "Then here, I'll give you my number real quick and you can enter it in your phone." She wrote down her number and I typed it in my phone.

"Okay, and keep that piece of paper around, in case your mom or someone wants to get ahold of me."

"Okay Yami, thank you for spending time with me today."

"You're welcome sweetie." I hugged her again, letting her know how much I cared. "Now you get some sleep" I told her while she was laying down. I pulled her blankets up over her, tucking her in for bed. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Yami. If you see my mom on the way in will you tell her I wanna talk to her when she gets in here?"

"I sure will hun. Now get some sleep." I smiled and shut off all but her overhead light. I left her door cracked opened on my way out.

I waved over the nurse in the nurse's station. "Hi, um, in case I don't run into Emma's mom on my way out, will you tell her that Emma wants to talk to her when she gets here?"

"Sure thing, we will make sure she gets the message."

"Thank you so much." I walked into the stairwell, and down to the first floor. On my way out the door I caught a glimpse of Emma's mother. I waved her over. "Hey, Emma wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk to you when you get in there. I had her lay down, she acted tired."

"Okay. Did you guys have fun today?"

"Yeah, I learned a lot. She has a disposable camera, I bought for her. Along with a bunch of picture frames. She said she'd slowly fill it up, and I'll get the film developed once she's filled it up. We did facials and manicures, let me tell ya, my nails haven't looked this pretty in a long time." I flashed my fingernails at her and she giggled.

"Oh my goodness, she didn't."

I chuckled "She did, and I let her. Tomorrow we're doing hair and pedicures."

"Yami, you really don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to. I can't wait until you see the picture we took today."

"You bring her so much happiness Yami. You're all that she talked about last night."

"I'm glad that I could be a friend to such a special little girl."

"Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure. I left my number up there, please give me a call if you need anything or if anything happens with Emma."

"I will do that, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm headed home, I've gotta go restock the store shelves and help cook dinner. She already ate, so don't worry about that!" I yelled and waved as I jogged away.

* * *

I arrived back home twenty minutes later. "Aibou, Grandpa, I'm home!"

"Yami!" Yugi yelled before he jumped into my arms. He kissed me on the lips. "You smell funny, where have you been?"

"Out, thinking about you the whole time I was gone." I said setting him down and poking him on the nose.

"You smell like a hospital Yami..." He turned his head to the side, narrowed his eyes, and looked at me. "You went to visit that girl didn't you?"

I sighed "Yes Yugi, I went to visit Emma."

"Your face is soft and your nails are looking marvelous, just saying" he said winking at me.

I smiled and shook my head. "You are incredible."

"What'd you guys do?"

"We did facials and manicures. Tomorrow we're doing hair and pedicures."

"She can do that stuff?"

"Well, she's sixteen, and before she was hospitalized she attended beauty school. She's very sweet, and I'd really like if you and the others would come and meet her."

"Yami, she's your friend."

"And I want you guys to meet her. I already told her about you guys, and she's excited to meet you guys. Yugi, she needs friends more than ever right now, and I know that if she meets you guys and you guys get to know each other, she'll be a lot happier."

Yugi smiled at me, he understood what I was saying. "Okay Yami, I'll call the others and we can all go over there tomorrow morning. The game shop is closed tomorrow, so we won't have anything to worry about."

"Thank you so much, baby" I said kissing him.

"You're welcome now let's get these shelves restocked and get dinner made." He stood on his tiptoes and kissed my nose.

I hummed in contentment. "Okay babe, c'mon."

We restocked the shelves then headed to the kitchen to help grandpa cook supper. Once the mess from supper was cleaned up, we all headed upstairs to bed. Yugi snuggled back into my chest, and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Me: And there's chapter 2 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi and I woke up around eight in the morning, he had called our friends last night before we went to bed and they were going to meet us at the hospital. Yugi and I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, made sure grandpa was set for the day, and then headed out side and down the sidewalk towards the hospital. We held hands the whole way there, Yugi asking me what kind of a person Emma was, and if they would meet her parents. I had only met Emma's mother, and only caught a glimpse of Emma's father. There wasn't much that I could really tell him, because I myself didn't know much. I just knew that at this time Emma needed friends.

We arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, and Mai were all waiting downstairs in the waiting room. "Hey there Yug, Yam" Joey greeted. He had shortened my name and called me Yawm for a while. I know, but it's Joey.

"Hello Joey. Good morning everyone" I greeted.

"Morning Yami" Serenity greeted bouncing over to me. "So, who are we here to meet?"

"Okay, listen. There's a sixteen year old girl upstairs" They all looked at me with a confused look. "She has cancer" I continued and their eyes widened. "Her name is Emma, and she doesn't have any friends. I brought you all here because I want for you guys to meet her. She really needs friends right now, and you guys are the best friends I have."

"You can count on us Yami" Tristan said clapping me on the back.

"Yeah, we'll be glad to meet this girl" Tea said, a smile on her face.

"You lead the way Yami, we'll follow you" Yugi said grinning.

"Yami!" I turned and saw Emma's mother jogging towards me. "Oh my goodness, I can not run" she panted as she got closer.

I walked over and got her a cup of water "Here, drink this."

She sipped on the water "Thank you so much" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome. Wanna tell me why you were running?"

"I was just getting ready to head up to see Emma and I saw you standing over here, figured I would head up with you."

I chuckled "Well, you didn't have to run." I turned and looked at my friends. "OH! These are my friends, Joey, his sister Serenity, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, and my boyfriend Yugi. You guys this is Emma's mother."

"You guys can call me Betty" she said smiling kindly at everyone. "Emma was telling me you told her about your friends last night" she said as we headed towards the elevator. "She said that you were going to be bringing them in soon to meet her. She was so excited."

"I hope she doesn't think that meeting these guys is getting her out of our fun for the day" I chuckled.

"Oh no, she had me bring everything for your plans for today" She said holding back a giggle.

"Oh good."

"She really likes your hair, so don't be surprised if that's all you guys get to today."

"Oh I won't, she thought it was hilarious when she got to spray me in the face with the shower attachment yesterday."

She laughed "Oh my goodness, she told me about that. She couldn't quit laughing while she was telling me what she did."

I chuckled "Yeah, she soaked me and said 'I did NOT mean to do that' I just looked at her and was like uh huh, sure you didn't."

I caught Yugi smiling at how happy I was out of the corner of my eye. The only thing that I didn't know, was what was going through his head at that point.

We all stepped out of the elevator on the third floor, Betty pushed me forward and I knocked on Emma's door. "Come in!" Emma said cheerfully.

I turned and smiled at everyone. "Someone is excited about today. I hope I don't send her into overdrive" I chuckled.

I opened the door slowly, motioning for the others to wait outside for a minute. Betty and I walked in, Betty sat in the chair on the other side of Emma's bed. "Emma, I have a surprise for you" I told her.

"Another one?" She said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes, another one. But, this one didn't come in a bag. They walked up here with me" I said smiling at her.

She gasped "Yami, did you bring your friends?"

I gasped playfully "Emma, its not a surprise if you already know!"

She giggled "I'm sorry, I ruined the surprise."

I chuckled and opened the door for everyone to come in. As they were all walking in I walked over and sat in my spot on her bed. "Emma, these are my friends-"

She held her hand up to stop me. "Don't tell me, let them talk and I wanna see if I can guess who they are by what you've told me."

I held up my hands and smiled "Okay, I won't tell you."

She pointed at Yugi "You're Yugi though, Yami talks a lot about you."

"Oh really?" Yugi said narrowing his eyes at me.

I chuckled sheepishly "I may have mentioned some things about you" I said, I felt the light pink blush rise up in my cheeks.

"Uh huh" Yugi said smiling. "Well Emma, it is nice to meet you. Yami's talked a lot about you these past couple days."

Emma's smile brightened "Yami is the first real friend I've ever had" she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my ribs. I let her hug me and put my right hand on her back. She looked up at me and smiled and I smiled right back.

"So, Emma, I really have to compliment you on the work you did yesterday. Yami's face has never been so smooth, and his nails have never been prettier" Yugi said smiling.

Emma giggled and let go of me "You saw that huh?"

"Oh yeah, his shirt was still damp when he got home, and he smelled like he just came home from a nail salon" Yugi giggled.

"He has been taught how to do everything Yugi, you should have him do yours sometime, I'll give him a list of everything that I use, and you guys can do that stuff at home too."

"Wow, I would love to have my face be like that, and my nails to be pretty" Yugi held up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

Emma started her giggle fit again. "Yami."

"Yeah?" I asked turning my head towards her.

"I'm seeing everything, but the cinnamon" she said grinning at me.

I started laughing "Give it time Emma, just give it time."

"Cinnamon? What are you talking about?!" Yugi asked glaring at me.

"Emma." I said looking at her.

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"Here comes the cinnamon.." I said smiling.

She laughed and turned to look back at Yugi who was still glaring at me. "I think I see it."

I tried so hard not to laugh, I folded my lips in trying to hold in the laughter, but it didn't work. "Aibou, you're glaring at me again..."

"What cinnamon Yami Sennen?" He asked still holding his glare. Our friends were standing behind him laughing at the scene in front of them.

"I described you to Emma yesterday" I said a small smile still on my face. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I told her that you were sweet, like strawberries, cute, like puppies." His eyes relaxed "Everything that is good and pure in this world. An angel without your wings. Amethyst eyes like pools of love that I wanna swim in forever, lips that I never wanna stop kissing." I stood up from the bed and walked over to him. "You're like strawberries, pineapples, apples, oranges, all kinds of sweets and chocolates mixed in to one, with just a pinch of cinnamon." I smiled at him, his eyes had tears in the corners, I wiped them away with my thumbs, as I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I love you Yami" he sniffled.

My smiled widened "I love you too Yugi" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I turned to Emma and smiled "This is why it was cinnamon, and not tobasco sauce or something else that is crazy hot."

She giggled and covered her face. I turned back towards Yugi and saw the pout on his face, his eyes were narrowed. I smiled at him and chuckled. "Sometimes, you're a jerk" Yugi said quietly.

"But you love me nonetheless" I whispered back.

"Yes, yes I do" Yugi whispered and smiled. He rubbed his nose against mine in a gentle eskimo kiss.

I turned and sat back down on the bed. Emma sat up and got her bag from her mother. She took out a brush and started brushing down my spikey hair. "So, let's get to guessing the others" Emma said brushing my hair.

"Okay. You guys, one at a time, start talking, you can ask Emma anything, and Emma has to guess who you guys are. Try not to tell her your name."

"Alright, I'll go first if ya guys don't mind" Joey said stepping forward.

I glanced over my right shoulder at Emma who was still brushing my hair but was concentrating on Joey.

"So, Emma, how are ya feelin' today?" Joey asked.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm great. Yam tells me ya don't have many friends."

"Yeah, Yami's my friend though. And he let's me do facials, and manicures, and now he's letting me do his hair" she sounded so excited.

"Well, you can call me your friend now. I love havin' new pals!" Joey made his 'strong guy' face and flexed his muscles "Everyone loves havin' me around."

"That ones Joey" Emma said giggling.

"Good job Emma" I told her.

"How'd ya know it was me?" Joey asked.

Emma giggled "Yami told me you're silly, crazy, and you always make him laugh when he's feeling down. He also said that you're a very good friend, and you always have his back when he needs help."

"You have very good memory Emma" I told her.

"I always remember things like that."

"Okay, who's next" I asked.

"I'll go next, if that's okay" Serenity said stepping forward.

"Okay" Emma said smiling at Serenity. She pulled out her hair ties and pulled my hair back. She started brushing my bangs that were hanging in my face and it made my bangs feather out instead of being spikey like they had been. I turned to face her so that she could get to them easier. She continued to brush them down in front of my face. "Your hair is very soft Yami."

"Thank you, I tend to take very good care of it."

"Okay, carry on with the guessing game" Emma said turning to face Serenity.

"How long have you been in the hospital Emma?" Serenity asked.

"For about five months" Emma told her.

"It's rough being in the hospital huh? You can't get out and go see the world like you would like" Serenity smiled at her sympathetically.

"Yeah" Emma sighed. "But at least I met you guys, so now you guys can come visit me if you'd like."

"Emma, I would love to come visit you" Serenity said smiling at her.

"You're Serenity. Joey's sister. Yami says you're a very sweet girl, when he met you, you had just had your eye surgery and hadn't had your bandages removed yet. He said you're very caring, and that you love to help people. I can see that" Emma said smiling sweetly at Serenity.

"Thank you" Serenity said.

Emma continued brushing my hair until all the spikes were out of it and it was laying flat on my head. "Your hair is long Yami, when it's spiked up you'd never guess it was so long."

"Yeah, I know" I couldn't help but smile. Sure I was here in front of my friends and now my hair was laying flat, instead of its normal gravity defying spikes. However, I knew my friends' smiles were because they got to see Emma smile. They got to see a side of me which they hadn't seen before.

"You know Yami, most guys wouldn't do this in front of their friends" Emma said, it was like she was reading my mind.

I chuckled "Ya know Emma, I was just thinking that. But, I know that my friends won't make fun of me. I know that the smiles on their faces right now are because they're seeing a side of me that they haven't seen before."

Emma giggled happily, she began humming as we continued our guessing game.

Tristan stepped forward "Okay, I'll go next."

Emma looked at him "Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure" Tristan said with shrug.

Emma pointed towards Serenity "What do you think about that girl over there?" Tristan's face turned bright red. "Your name is Tristan" Emma said with a smile.

"Wha- How'd you know?" Tristan asked his face a mask of shock.

Emma giggled "Yami told me that you're a lot like Joey. You're always there when he needs you. But, you're a big flirt when it comes to Serenity. When you turned as red as a tomato at the mention of describing your feelings for Serenity, I knew it was you."

Tristan had his mouth hanging open when Duke pushed him aside. "What about me?"

Emma studied him for a minute while she continued to play with my hair. "Well, judging by your fashion sense, and the dice hanging from your ear, I'd say that you're Duke. The creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Oh, she's good" Duke said.

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're good at this game Emma."

"Thank you" Emma said pulling out some gel. She put a clip around the bangs that normally frame my face, made me turn back facing my friends, and ran her gel covered hand through my hair. She slicked my hair back with the gel, and ruffled my hair a little bit, giving it a combed back look. She continued geling back my hair as Mai stepped forward.

"Let's see if you can guess what my name is" Mai said.

"You seem like you have a tough girl attitude, but you care. Even though you don't really show it. So you have to be Mai." Mai looked shocked "Yami told me you were a motherly figure in your own bossy and spunky way. I'd have to agree, your body language says it all. Which makes the other girl Tea, and the two white haired boys Ryou and Bakura. Yami said Tea was a kind caring person, that she helped whenever you had a problem. Ryou is a kind caring person like your other friend Malik. Bakura is a troublemaker along with Marik." Emma finished and smiled.

"Wow, she is good" Mai said.

"I told you guys, Emma is very smart" I said.

Emma finally got my hair how she wanted. "Okay Yami, turn back and face me." I turned and faced her and she unclipped my bangs. She took her gel and began spiking my bangs back. They weren't spiked the same way that they had been, instead of the left side spiking out a little, both sides now spiked around my face and dropped straight down at the sides, curving around my face.

"Satisfied yet?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, but I feel like you're missing something" She tapped her finger against her chin, her lips puckered out at the side. "You should get your ears pierced" she finally said.

"I what?" I said, I knew my eyes had widened a little bit. Sure I used to have my ears pierced back in Ancient Egypt, but that was five thousand years ago! I didn't remember what the hell happened with it, all I knew was that they did it with a needle, now they did it with a gun...

"You should get your ears pierced. Twice on the earlobe and get your right cartledge pierced" She said grinning.

"We'll see, now tell me what I'm doing and let's get your hair going somewhere" I said making her scoot forward.

"I don't know how I want my hair fixed" she said as she scooted forward.

"Well, I hear people enjoy their hair being played with, so how about I just mess with it while you decide" I say smiling.

"Works for me" Emma said with a smile.

I shook my head and climbed behind her, careful not to hit her on my way. Once I got behind her Betty handed me the brush and some hair ties which I placed around my wrist. I brushed her hair, careful not to pull it. Once I was able to pull the brush through it without it catching on any knots, I started seperating it. With no particular hair style in mind I just continued to seperate it into smaller strands. "Let me know if I pull your hair" I tell her as I continue playing with it.

"Okay" she says softly.

I peek around her right shoulder trying to catch sight of her expression. "Are you relaxed?" I ask her, smiling as I see that her eyes are half lidded and theres a smile on her face.

"A little bit" she says quietly.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"I'm still awake."

I chuckle but continue playing with her hair. Her blonde hair was down to the middle of her back. It was soft like silk, and it shone in the light. I seperated it into two ponytails, not really knowing what I was doing, just enjoying playing with her hair. I don't know how other people feel about playing with hair, but it was enjoyable for me. My legs were stretched out on either side of Emma, my right hand running the brush through her hair while my left was seperating it. I seperated it into pigtails and tied it back, flipping it over her shoulders.

I crawled out from behind her to look at her face and see if the hairstyle fit her. I chuckled seeing her eyes closed. I grabbed her arms gently and laid her back on her pillow, careful not to wake her up. "I guess she got to sleepy" I whisper to Emma's mother.

"It's okay, let her sleep for now. You guys can come back later if you'd like Yami" Betty told us.

"I'll do that, she looks exhausted" I waved goodbye to Betty as my friends and I walked out the door.

"She is such a sweetheart" Serenity said as we walked towards the elevator.

"Yeah, Emma's great Yam, why didn't you introduce us sooner?" Joey asked.

I chuckled sheepishly "Joey, I only just met her yesterday."

"Oh" Joey said sheepishly.

We all had a good laugh at Joey and his crazy antics on our way out of the hospital. Outside we said our goodbyes, our friends going one way, Aibou and myself going another. I didn't know then what the future held in store for Emma, but I was glad that my friends and I could be a part of it. Yugi grabbed my hand, but I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, in turn, he wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked home, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

That night we slept snuggled up in each other's arms, I have never been so happy before. I never wanted the day to end, but all good things must come to an end, to make way for better things. Good things get better, great things become greater, life is much like that in some ways. I've never thought about it before now. Not only am I changing Emma's life, but she's changing mine. She has me seeing the world in a whole new way...

**Me: And there's the end of chapter 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Here's chapter 4 of... Emma :) I do not own YGO or any YGO characters :) Emma is of my own creation :)**

A few weeks went by, my friends and I went to visit Emma every day. We'd get there around eight in the morning and wouldn't leave until five at night. Emma would have her dinner and then she would be ready for bed. She continued to teach me things about my personal health, I, in turn, taught her games, and the rules to those games. We would laugh, joke around, and take plenty of pictures. The last one Emma took was a group picture of us all, she had her mother take it for us so we could all be in it.

Yesterday I took Emma's camera to get developed while she took a nap. I brought the developed pictures back later that day, she was so happy and excited to have pictures to put in her picture frames. Her and I spent the afternoon putting all the pictures in all the picture frames. There were quite a few of her and I.

The very first one that we took together she held close to her always. My hair was droopy from the water, her hair was down in her face from being sprayed. We had our arms wrapped around each other and my thumb came up in the middle for a thumbs up. She had her tongue stuck out and you could vaguely see her right eye closed. I had stuck my tongue out and my left eye was closed, we were so happy in that picture, it was if the world were full of rainbows and butterflies.

I had just left the hospital after a long day of playing with Emma. I was enjoying a quiet stroll through the park when my cell phone rang. "Yami? Where are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm in the park Aibou, I'll be home soon" I told him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to walk through the park on my way home."

"Okay... Well, I love you, and return home soon."

I chuckled "I love you too Aibou, I'll be home in a few."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and sat on a bench, looking up at the stars. Thinking about everything that I had been through in the past few weeks. "And all this started from a trip into the game shop" I said quietly. I hummed in contentment at the memory.

"My name is Yami" I said to Emma.

"Hi Yami, my name is Emma" she smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled up at the stars. "Life is truely a test of sorts... Sometimes you just have to wonder... Why are we really here?" I sighed and stood from the bench, slowly making my way home.

I caught sight of Yugi sitting in our bedroom window when I got closer. His eyes brightened when he caught sight of me. He quickly disappeared from the window, reappearing, running through the door, a few minutes later. "Yami! There you are!" Yugi wrapped his arms around my middle in a tight embrace.

"Hello Aibou, I told you I would be home soon" I chuckled.

"You've been gone for a while" he looked up at me, a sad, distant look in his eye.

"Aibou? What's wrong?" I grabbed his face gently.

"I was just worried that something happened is all" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Aibou... I told you I would be home in a few." I smiled a small smile, and kissed his forehead. "C'mon, let's get you inside."

He smiled his beautiful, bright smile and nodded. "Okay Yami."

We went inside and up to bed. I laid on my back, my arms behind my head while Aibou got in the shower. He came in a little later in his boxers, his body still a little wet from his shower. I turned my head and looked at him in the doorway. "Aibou, what are you doing?"

He stalked slowly towards me "You looked down and distracted. So I'm trying to be sexy for you... Is it working?" He asked seductively. He closed the door with his foot and took long, slow strides over to me on the bed.

I blinked once slowly and smiled "You are sexy no matter what Aibou."

"You think so?" He purred as he crawled on his hands and knees from the foot of the bed up to me, straddling my body the whole way.

I brought my hands forward from behind my head and placed them on either side of his face. "Yes, I do" I chuckled and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss got pretty heated, but we didn't let it get to far, I knew I was in no position to be going that far, not yet. We both pulled away panting. Yugi giggled and laid down on my chest, his arms draped on either side of my body, his forearms going under my shoulder blades, while his hands held onto my shoulders. I left my left arm down on his back, and put my right arm behind my head again. I kissed Yugi on the head before falling asleep, snuggled as close as I could get to Yugi, without moving him.

About three in the morning my phone went off, I had forgotten I left it turned up. I moved as gently and quickly as I could, careful not to wake Yugi up. My eyes were still half closed, so I wasn't able to read the caller ID. "Yami?!"

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh my goodness! Yami?! Yami?! Are you there?!" The other voice was panickey, freaked out, I couldn't understand half of what they were saying.

I blinked a few times, turned and turned on the bedside lamp, accidently waking Yugi in the process. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, the other voice on the phone still freaking out and yelling incohearant things. "Yami?" Yugi asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Who is it?"

"I dunno, I can't even get my eyes open." I said blinking a few more times. It was then that I recognized the voice "Betty? Betty? Calm down! I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Yami! It's Emma! The doctors took her back to ICU! They said I can't go back yet, they can't get her stabilized! Yami! I don't know what to do!" Betty sobbed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" I said jumping up out of bed. I hung up the phone and got dressed.

"Yami? What's going on?" Yugi asked sitting up in bed, a worried expression on his face.

"Emma's been taken back to ICU. Call the others and tell them to meet us at the hospital, let's go." I put on a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank top, grabbing a black zip-up hoodie on my way to get my shoes.

Yugi was on the phone calling everyone, pulling on a dark blue pair of sweat pants, a white oversized tshirt which I could only assume was probably mine to begin with, and grabbed his light blue zip-up jacket on his way to get his shoes. Luckily everyone had answered and were getting ready to go.

Yugi and I ran the whole way to the hospital, our friends were coming down the sidewalk when we got there. I ran on inside while Yugi stayed there and waited for our friends to make it down the sidewalk.

Betty was inside leaned over in a hospital chair, her husband was sitting next to her rubbing her back. She turned to look at me as I ran in, I was soaked from all the rain that was pouring down outside. "I am so sorry to wake you Yami" She sobbed as I ran closer "I wouldn't have woke you, but I didn't know what else to do."

I walked forward and got down on my knees in front of her. I hugged her like I would hug my own mother "It's okay, I'm glad you called."

Yugi and the others soon joined us, and it was all just a waiting game. Betty had fallen asleep on her husband's shoulder, the tears and exhaustion from the day finally catching up to her. Yugi was leaned over on my shoulder, tears still streaming down his face. Mai laid her head on Joey's lap, tears soaking the legs of his jeans. Serenity was laying her head on Tristan's chest, his arms wrapped around her as she cried. Tea was hugging Duke, crying into his shoulder. Ryou and Bakura were standing over in a corner, Bakura hugging Ryou, and Ryou sobbing into Bakura's chest.

I wrapped my right arm around Yugi, my left elbow on my leg, and my left hand up on my forehead. I was exhausted, but I wouldn't sleep, not until I knew Emma was okay. Another hour passed, and a doctor finally came out, but he looked defeated, as if his very soul were gone. "Emma's mother?" He said searching the faces that had suddenly turned to him.

Betty stood and walked over to him, she looked like a zombie. They stood and talked quietly for a minute, I didn't catch anything he said but after a minute Emma's father stood from his seat and walked over to join the conversation. Betty turned and hid her face in his chest, I caught sight of a tear that ran down Emma's father's cheek. Betty asked the doctor something, he nodded and she walked over to me. "Yami.." She sobbed, she almost fell forward but I jumped up and caught her. She cried into my shoulder for a minute before she was able to continue. "Yami, they say that... They said that Emma won't be here for much longer" she sobbed. "What do I do Yami? I don't know what to do!"

I didn't know what else to do, and so I hugged her. I hugged her as if my life depended on me hanging on to this woman. She was squeezing me just as tightly, hanging onto me as if I were her lifeline. She continued to sob into my shoulder, I didn't feel as if it were time to cry just yet. The sands of time hadn't stopped falling for Emma... Not yet anyways... As she sat there and cried the doctor sent the others back two at a time to say goodbye to Emma. Emma's father went back with Yugi, he said that he wanted me to go back and say goodbye with Betty, because he wasn't strong enough to support her sadness at that point in time.

Yugi and Emma's father came back out, Yugi was rubbing his back saying comforting things. He glanced at me, and I saw how close he was breaking. I wished him strength before I helped Betty stand and the two of us headed back to Emma's room. Betty fell to her knees once we reached the door. "Betty, listen to me. You need to be strong, and stand tall for Emma. She's more scared than you are right now, and you need to be there for her. You are her mother, and there is no one else in the world that she looks to for strength more than she does you."

Betty looked up at me, her eyes were wide at first, but then they relaxed, and she nodded. "Okay Yami. I'll be strong. For Emma" She stood and placed her feet firmly on the ground. I smiled at her and the two of us walked in the room.

I don't know for sure how she did it, but Betty didn't break. Walking into that room, you could sense the impending death. It was as if the grim reaper himself were standing in the room. We closed the door behind us, and walked over to sit by Emma's bedside.

I wish I could go into immense detail about everything that was said in that room. But due to the promise between Betty, Emma, and myself, I am not going to go into great detail. I will tell you this, after Emma was gone, Betty was able to smile, smile not because she was happy Emma was gone, and smiling didn't make her a horrible person. She smiled because she finally got to see the world as Emma had been seeing it, she knew now that Emma's suffering was truely over with. Betty knew that the picture that Emma held close always was my favorite of us, so she handed me the picture frame. It was a silver frame with black lettering that said 'The best of friends, until the end' across the top, and 'Even after the end, and beyond' across the bottom. It had hearts and stars of all different sizes around the sides and in the corners. Betty said to hold it, and cherish it always, just as Emma had cherished my friendship.

I didn't get to tell Betty at the time, but I had cherished Emma's friendship as much as she had cherished mine. I loved her like any brother would love a sister. I took one last look at Emma's cold, pale form. Her dead, unmoving face had a smile painted on it for all of eternity. I smiled at her 'Rest well Emma, you brave little soldier' I thought silently to her.

As I turned away I could've sworn that Emma's spirit had appeared in that room. I stopped once I felt the presence. I heard her ghostly giggle _'Thank you Yami, you and all your friends. You guys are the greatest, and I appreciate everything you've all done. I now understand everything, and why you were so attached to me. Thank you, mighty pharoah Atem.'_

I smiled, a tear slid down the right side of my face. 'We love you Emma. Rest well, and I hope your journey to your final resting place is peaceful, bright, and filled with happiness.'

_'Thank you. I wish you happy days, and peaceful nights... Yami.'_

"Thank you Emma" I said quietly. I felt, more than saw her ghostly form bow in respect before she faded away from my life.

I walked back out into the waiting room, the photo frame in my hand. I bowed and said goodbye to Emma's parents, and told them to call me if they ever needed anything. They said their thanks, and I walked past my friends, and out of the hospital. I wasn't sure where I was headed, I just knew that I needed to walk somewhere. I let my heart guide me to my next destination.

I passed many people on the sidewalk, but I kept my head down. It was around ten in the morning at least. I sighed, but kept my head down anyway, I felt like a zombie, or a puppet on strings. All I know is that I didn't feel as if I were in my own body, I felt distant, gone, like I had when I was nothing more than a spirit. I didn't know if Yugi or anyone else was following me, at that point I really didn't care. I know, it makes me sound like an asshole, but, at that point I really wanted to be alone.

By the time I returned to my own conciousness, and was aware of where I was I had sat down at park bench. I looked up at the children that were running around playing in the park. No one was aware of the tragedy that had just taken place. These kids that were playing didn't have a care in the world. I admired the lives of young children, being able to do as you pleased, never having a care, not having to worry about the consequences for desicions you make, life was so easy as a young child. Even as a prince of Egypt, I never had a care in the world as a child. I was able to play with my friends, enjoy my day, and never have to worry about consequences for desicions I made.

I sighed, put my elbows on my legs, my forearms running down my legs to my hands which were clasped in midair hanging off my knees. For once in my life, I wasn't worried about good posture, I slouched down on that bench. A little girl walked over to me "Hey mister?" She said in an adorable high pitched little girl voice. I looked up at her and couldn't help but smile. Her sparkling blue eyes, and her long blonde hair in pigtails that rested on her shoulders. Her face was round and still held some baby fat, her eyes were wide with the wild untameable attitude of a child, she couldn't of been anymore than four years old.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay? You're crying" She stepped a step closer to me.

I wiped at my face with my wrist, moisture came away with it. "I guess I am crying huh?" I sighed.

"Here mister, you look like you could use this." She held up a beautiful white flower, it was round at the bottom, and flowed straight up like a tunnel before the five petals curled outward and under. The middle was a beautiful purple, with stems sticking up from it.

I smiled at her "Thank you."

"Emilie!" A woman came running over to the little girl "I am so sorry if she was bothering you. Emilie I told you about running off."

"It's okay, Emilie here was actually cheering me up."

"Hey mister. My Memaw used to tell me something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"She said that bad things happen so we can appreciate the great things we have in life. She didn't wish us everything, but she always wished us enough. She said that she wished we had enough food so that we didn't starve, enough strength to give us hope, enough good things to remind this world is the greatest thing, and enough bad things to appreciate everything we had."

My eyes widened a little. A little four year old girl just gave me greater information than what any philosopher could've ever given me. "Emilie, was it?"

"Mhm" The little girl nodded.

"Well Emilie, your memaw was a very wise woman. And you are a very kind, caring little girl." I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a necklace that I had planned to give to Emma yesterday. "Emilie? Will you hold on to this necklace for me? I was going to give it to my friend, but she isn't here anymore..."

Emilie looked at the necklace and her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She nodded her head and allowed me to clip it around her neck. "Thank you mister!" She cheered wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

My eyes widened for a minute, but I wrapped her in a hug anyways. "My name is Yami Emilie. And it was very nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too Yami" Emilie did a little courtsey and turned to leave with her mother. Before she got to far she turned back to face me. "I wish you enough Yami!" She yelled waving at me.

I smiled as I stood "I wish you enough too Emilie!" I yelled and waved back.

"You just made that little girls day" I jumped and turned towards the voice. There stood my little Aibou, his hips jutted to the right, his hands in his pockets, and his head tilted a little to the right.

I smiled at him "You startled me."

"I saw that" he chuckled. "I figured you wanted to be alone, so I left you alone for a little bit. Wanna talk about what's going through your mind right now?"

"I just got some great advice from a four year old girl, I talked to the spirit of my dead best friend, and I'm holding on to the first picture we ever took together."

"You talked to Emma?"

"Mm." I nodded. "Her spirit appeared in the room after her mother left the room. She knows that I'm really an Egyptian pharoah, and she's greatful for all that we gave her."

"I see..." He glanced down and looked back up at me, his eyes full of curiosity. "And that girl?" He motioned towards where Emilie had walked away with her mother with his head.

I turned and faced towards where the two of them had walked off. "Her name is Emilie. I gave her a necklace that I was meaning to give to Emma. I think Emma would've wanted her to have it."

He walked up beside me and stared at where the two had disappeared with me. "And the advice she gave you?"

"She told me about what her memaw told her once. She said that bad things had to happen to allow us to appreciate everything we had." I turned and faced him, as he turned to face me. "Good things have to leave so greater things can come to pass." I turned my head and looked at where Emilie had disappeared to once again. "I'm pretty sure Emma was the good thing that had to leave, and Emilie might be the greater thing that came to pass. Either way, they're both pretty great." I smiled and faced him once more.

He looked up at me and returned my smile. "How do you feel now Yami?"

"I feel a lot better Aibou. Thank you."

We held hands and began our journey home. Smiling at each other again as we remembered our last few weeks with Emma. No one was ready to say goodbye to her, but sometimes, you have to say goodbye to something before you can greet another.

**Me: And there's the end to chapter 4, ON TO CHAPTER 5! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: And here's chapter 5 :) I think this is the last chapter to this story :)**

Twelve years ago today I laid my best friend to rest. This isn't a pity story, this is to get Emma out to the world. I want everyone to know that I had made a friend on my own. I had been reached out to by this sixteen year old girl. I still have the picture of the two of us at home. I'm headed to the store to buy some beautiful white lilies for her grave. After buying the lilies I head to the graveyard. I place the lilies carefully on your grave. My phone begins a happy little melody alerting me that my beautiful husband is calling me. I wear my hair combed back now, you styled it that way Emma, do you remember that? I let my voicemail catch Yugi's call, he'll understand.

I took your advice and now my ears are pierced too. I follow your beauty tips and I'm pretty sure that Yugi is satisfied with the results. I chuckle remembering how upset he was about the cinnamon thing. Yugi has officially graduated from the PINCH of cinnamon and now had a whole TEASPOON. I sit there by your grave for a few minutes more before I finally decide that I've sat there long enough. Your mother and father call to check on me a lot. They even came to my wedding, they were so happy to know that I had finally proposed to Yugi. I still think of you a lot Emma, but I really must be going, the game shop opens in twenty minutes, and grandpa isn't around anymore. It's not like the game shop is going to open up itself, even though Yugi is there, it's not like he can handle it all on his own. You would've been twenty-eight today, I wonder what kind of a person you would've ended up being...

I get up and stroll away, continuing my talk with you as I walk away. Yugi and I are finally talking about kids. We're not sure if we're going to adopt or if we're going to hunt down a surrogate mother.

Nothing ever changes here in Domino. The city is still the same, a school has been built to teach kids how to play duel monsters. There's an accomplishment, and I wish everyone luck. Yugi has become more mature, he's grown in height, his beautiful eyes aren't AS round as they were, but their still rounded.

"Aibou, I'm home!" I call as I open up the door.

"Welcome home my love" he sings, dancing around the corner in a fit of giggles. He kisses my cheek "Happy Anniversary my dear."

"Happy Anniversary my love" I smile kissing him on the lips.

We both head over and flip the closed sign to open, I head back to the back and begin taking inventory while Yugi sits behind the counter. An hour later I was done taking inventory and I walked out to join Yugi behind the counter. The bell rang signaling someone walking in. A blue eyed girl stood there, she stood about five foot three. She wore medium blue faded blue jeans, a white shirt under a green and white striped shirt, and green flats. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyebrow length bangs parted down the middle. "Can we help you?" I asked smiling.

"You may be able to." She said smiling she had a familiar gleam in her eyes, one that I couldn't place my finger on. "You see, I'm searching for a man that I met twelve years ago. He gave me this necklace, and I wanted to give him something."

My eyes widened. This couldn't be that adorable little girl that I met so long ago... Could it? She walked forward and placed a flower on the counter. My mouth hung open a little. It was that same beautiful purple and white flower, this one had purple around the tips though. I narrowed my eyes and looked up at her "What's your name?"

"Well mister... My name is Emilie..."

**Me: AND BAM! THE END! lol! I know, I should've put more to this story, but I just didn't want to, I wanted it to end this way. Emilie and Emma are of my own creation. I wanted to write a story like this, one because I don't feel like I captured my message with Love Always. Two because I know what it's like to lose someone to cancer. I've lost many family members to cancer. I recently lost a family member to cancer, and though she will be missed, I know that she is no longer suffering. She left this world surrounded by the people she loved the most. I appreciate everything that comes my way, I never wish for more than I need, I just wish to have enough. So thank you for sticking with this story :) *waves* Goodbye, and I wish you enough 3**


End file.
